


The many kinks exploration

by Cephee



Category: Original Work
Genre: Demon Summoning, F/M, Transformation, Werewolf, anatomically correct
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:06:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29294133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cephee/pseuds/Cephee
Summary: This series of stories will be, as title says, an exploration of the many kinks I usually find funny to read. I made a long list of kinks, and started to write some of them when inspiration kicks me.There will be an order to theses kinks, from the most vanilla to the darkest ones. I don't have any limit to what I will write, as it's pure fiction.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue : The summoning

The pentacle was set, the candles were lit, the mandragore root was placed, everything was ready. He took the demonology book and started to read the incantation. Candles’ flames trembled, seems to die, but suddenly went so strong it was painful to simply stare at them. After some minutes of reciting, and a very long wait, flames went down, then died, plunging the whole room in obscurity. He let himself calm down, then got up to lit the light.   
The crude, cold light of the fluorescent tubes revealed a nude, woman-looking creature, with strange bat-like wings and a thin tail with a spade-form end. A succubus.  
It took him some efforts to restrain his joy to explode, but he knew he succeeded. After all theses years trying to summon a creature like her, he finally accomplished his dream.

The succubus was presently shocked to unconsciousness. The summoning was challenging for demons, and even more when the summoner was a beginner like him. He took some times to admire her nude forms. Her fetal position kept many details for imagination, but he guessed B-cup breasts, medium sized butt, small amount of fat. Her breath was fast and difficult, like she needed fresh air after a long apnea. Sat cross-legged on the ground, patiently waiting, he observed her. It took several dozens of minutes for her to calm down and breath calmly, and a couple of hours to emerge to consciousness. She opened her dark eyes, gazing at nothing before staring at him, and pronounce her firsts words.

\- Who are you ? She asked.  
\- Your summoner, he answered.

She slowly got up, revealing her whole feminine form. And she was truly the definition of feminine. 

\- So… I suppose I have to call you “Master”, she said with a disdain emphasis on the last word.  
\- Call me how you want, it’s not important.  
\- So mortal, tell me why.  
\- “Mortal” will be fine.

He got up and started to walk, approaching her step by step, but never entering inside the pentacle.

\- I summoned you to enlighten my sad and boring life, he said.  
\- Do I understand you summoned me to enlighten your boring sexual life ?  
\- Clever girl.

She sighted loudly. Mortals are too easy to read, she pitifully thought. A quick glance told her his pentacle was crude, but strong. She was stucked inside.

\- Can you release me ?  
\- Not before we make a pact.  
\- And if I don’t want it ?  
\- I’ll let you inside of this prison for the rest of my life.

Judging by his apparent age, it could be a long long time before she’ll be freed, and patience wasn’t her force. 

\- Fine. What do you want ? She said, resigned,  
\- You’ll be my sexual partner for the rest of my life.  
\- And what do you offer in exchange ?  
\- My soul.

How simple. He doesn’t even know what selling his soul means, she thought. Using her devil powers, she summoned a parchment and wrote the terms of the pact.

\- I need a drop of your blood in the bottom of the contract, she said while putting the parchment on the pentacle’s frontier.

Without any hesitation, he bit his right index and let his blood fall on the contract. The parchment burnt in flames and the pentacle disappeared in dust.   
Stepping outside of the remnant of the circle, she stared on his eyes lustily, then fell on his arms.

\- So, Mortal, how do you want to start it ?


	2. Classic beggining

\- So, Mortal, how do you want to start it ?

She didn’t even try to make her voice lusty, sexy, or whatever. She just sounded bored. It was awkward for him to note that. Her lusty glance was faked, her voice betrayed it. The fact her voice sounded unreal only amplified it. A real lust-killer.

\- I… You… Since you’re actually nude, what do you think if you undress me… sultrily ?  
\- I’m your sextoy, don’t ask for my opinion. Tell what you want and I will obey.  
\- No no, you’re not my toy. What you want still matter.  
\- A romantic fool… My summoner is a romantic dreamer. You should read the contract, I’m your slave, your toy. I’m not your willing girlfriend, and never will be.

It was enough for him to temper all his envy. He let her fall from his arms and went out the room, only to briefly stop at the door to say :

\- I’ll take a shower. Make yourself comfortable. Mi casa es tu casa.

Leaving her alone, he headed to the bathroom. Frustrated because of his folly. Of course, she wouldn’t be his girlfriend. Why did he think that ?   
He let himself melt under the scorching hot shower, acting like he deserved the numbing pain.

During that time, she roamed around aimlessly. Everything in this room looked clean and tidy. From the books to the ornaments. Not a single thing, except the remnant of the pentacle, seemed out of place or even worn. A boring place. Almost a model home.   
The next room wasn’t more interesting. A very classic dinning room, with a kitchen corner. Again, everything was way too clean, like if nobody lived here.   
After the two former rooms, the sleeping room was an anomaly. It was a real mess. Dirty clothes everywhere on the floor, empty bottles on the bed, overly used sheets. There was even a laptop carelessly left unlocked. She took it, and quickly found the huge porn folder of its owner. Apparently, nothing was taboo for him. She saw many things during her eternal life, but some of the kinks were new for her. Although she was a demoness, he could be the devil himself, or even worse… Her lust was awakening. Maybe he wouldn’t be so boring, finally.  
She closed the laptop, and headed to the bathroom.

How long he was showering ? Too long, for sure. His skin was red from the burning water. His wandering thoughts were suddenly ended when two comparatively colds hands embraced him.

\- You know, torture yourself won’t lead you anywhere. 

Two firm mound were pressed on his back. Her hand slipped slowly to his groin, before stopping dangerously close to his maleness.

\- What change your mind ? He asked.

Answering nothing, she took his arm and drew him to the sleeping room. She threw him bed and straddled him, her pussy so close to his cock he almost came right now. Sensing his embarrassment, she rolled next to him.

\- Are you a virgin ? She asked.  
\- No…  
\- Liar.  
\- I swear… I… I’m not a v… a virgin.

She laughed. 

\- Liarrr, she repeated, almost purringly.

His cheeks became tomato red. 

\- Li-ar, she told again, chantingly this time.

\- I… I am… I am a virgin, he finally admitted after several moments.  
\- I knew it !

Straddling him again, she planted a light kiss on his mouth. 

\- I can cure that. It’s been a long long time I don’t spoil a virgin.

She planted more kisses on his body, descending from his torso, his belly, his crotch, then right on his cock, which rose immediately to attention. A long lick from the base to the point finished to make the shaft as hard as steel.  
Never loosing his gaze, she took him in her mouth, using her millennia old experience to make him melt in pleasure. Alas, it even last more than a couple of seconds. With a moan, he released everything he had in her mouth, surprising her. She drank it to the last drop, then released him.

\- So… fast.  
\- Sorry…  
\- You’ll have to last more, if you want to satisfy me.

Drown in shame, he almost let himself cry, but with a burst of courage, he took her shoulders and rolled her under him.  
He French kissed her, deeply. His tongue exploring her mouth, her vampire-like teeth, and even the taste of his essence.  
Leaving her mouth, he looked her right into her eyes. 

\- Get ready for round 2.

Taking his shaft in hand, he guided himself into her vagina and penetrated her in a one smooth slide. She allowed herself to make genuine moan. He was average in size and girth, but he involuntary pressed exactly where it was the more pleasant. He fucked her slowly, lovingly. Lost in her warm insides, he melted in bliss. For the first time of his life, he was inside a real vagina. The real deal was so more intense than masturbating alone, either with his hand of the numerous sextoys he bought for years.  
Keeping his pace, sensing her vaginal contractions quickening, he restrained himself, not wanting to ruin the moment a second time.   
She felt her orgasm building more and more each time his cock was pushing on her G-spot. It was unbelievable that this mortal, the very same pathetic virgin mortal who came prematurely in her mouth, was about to make her cum. Moaning more and more loudly, she finally exploded in a mind blowing orgasm, the most intense she had in eons, and it come for a classical, so straight and boring missionary position. He followed her some seconds after, painting her inside in white, groaning his pleasure nicely right in her ears. 

Regaining their breaths, they stayed motionless several minutes before rolling next to each other.

\- That was… intense, he said.

She smirked playfully.

\- You called that sex ? I called it boring, pity excuse of masturbation.

She got up, and went to the door. Stopping there, she said gravely :

\- Brace yourself, the succubus is coming. I’ll show you my world.

Going back to a light tone, she added : 

\- But for now, you need some rest. Sleep well, Master.  
\- Where are you going ?  
\- Make you a breakfast. You’ll need plenty of energy for what we will do tomorrow.

Rest, yes, he needed some. So he closed his eyes and fell to a peaceful sleep. The first he get for years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will starring anthro and mythical creatures.
> 
> I’m open to suggestions and ideas. Feel free to send me a message. 
> 
> It’s the very first time I write a story in English. As it’s not my native language, mistakes will be made. Corrections are welcome.


	3. Interlude : Unleashing the possibilities

He woke up the next morning with the sunlight. He was alone, but a succulent looking breakfast was put on the nightstand next to him. His hungry was strong, after all the activities of the previous day.  
After he ate all his content, he got up to go to the kitchen, didn’t even bother to dress himself. He found her there, washing the dishes. She was as nude as him, her sexy forms attracting all his gaze and hardening some part of his anatomy. He came close and embraced her, his shaft pressing between her cheeks.

\- Good morning, Mortal, she said in a warm tone. How was your sleep ?  
\- Better than any sleep I ever had.

Seeing his laptop on the table, he asked :

\- Why did you take my computer ?  
\- I saw your porn collection, Master. Apparently you like hairy creature. How about you let me show you a little more of my power ?  
\- What kind of power ? He said, suspicious,  
\- Morphing. Changing my body in something you’ll lust for.

He left her, and sat on the table.

\- I sealed most of your powers for a reason. Why should I trust you ?

Looking right into his eyes, she came close to him, and said in her true, frightening voice :

\- You pathetic mortal ! You think you sealed my powers with your shitty pentacle ? My power aren’t limited at all, I can kill you with my pinkie in a second if I want it !

Despite his cold and unnatural fear, he kept his stare and said as calmly as he could : 

\- Do it. Kill me. Do it if you can.

She stepped back, and told with a normal voice.

\- Maybe I lied. Your pentacle might be strong enough to lock my powers.

He stayed silent, waiting for her to continue.

\- You can unlock my powers, all of them, without any danger, because our pact protects you from me. I can’t kill you. You have to break the pact before you ask me to end your life.  
\- I’ll think on it.

Leaving her alone, he went back to the bedroom, dressed himself then headed to work.  
All his working day, he kept considering about unleash her powers. Pounding the risks and the potential kinks, he finally took the decision during the way back home.

He found her in his bed. Nude, as usual. 

\- I’ll give your powers back, he announced.

He immediately took his demonology book and started to draw a new pentacle. He placed and lit the candles, and put his last mandragore root in the center. When he finished the last details, he told her to place herself inside, then recited the incantation. Without more phenomena than a little breeze and a strangely far away chain breaking like sound, the pentacle vanished in dust.

\- It’s over. You can now use all your powers.  
\- Thanks Mortal, you won’t regret a single second of what is next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will starring anthro mythical creatures.
> 
> I’m open to suggestions and ideas. Feel free to send me a message. 
> 
> It’s the very first time I write a story in English. As it’s not my native language, mistakes will be made. Corrections are welcome.


	4. Fangs and fluff

Despite her promise, nothing really happened for the next weeks. Several weeks. A strange routine imposed itself.   
Sleep – Work – Eat – Fuck – Sleep.   
Boring.  
Lame as fuck.  
He began to regret his actions. Fucking his succubus might be way more pleasant than jerking off, it was like using a living onahole.   
Despite her promise, she didn’t use her power to spice the everyday sex. She even said she need that to feed herself, and took no pleasure doing it.  
Sure, it was nice to see a familiar face each time he went back home, finding a ready and tasteful meal for him, but it sounded like a normal and very human life. If he wanted that kind of life, he’d rather buy a sexual slave on the deepweb. They are cheaper than the demonology book he spent years and killed for.   
But he didn’t know how to send her back to Hell, so he carried on.

Until a night.

A night, when he expected nothing but a night like any other night, he was surprised to find a very big creature in his kitchen. He didn’t had enough time to flee the creature punched him to the ground and knock him out from consciousness.  
As he woke, he was on his bed, naked. The whole room was dark. The creature was sit on his crotch. It was heavy. Covered in pitch black hairs. Glowing red eyes staring him. Judging him. Afraid as he was, frozen, he couldn’t move, just fixing this stare.   
The creature snout got closer, growling, aggressive, frightening. Its smell was strong, very feral, very wild, but still very… dog like.  
As he held his breath, the creature suddenly smirked, then licked his noose. Seeing his confusion, she restrained a laugh, but failed and giggled loudly. 

\- Is that you ? He asked hesitantly.

She giggled even more.

\- It’s not funny, he said poutly.  
\- Sorry, Mortal. If even you could see your face, you’d laugh too.

Fucking succubus, he though. 

She lit the light, and revealed her whole form to him. A big. Bad. Werewolf.   
One of his favorite anthro.   
Blacker than coal. Bigger and heavier than him. A wolf like head with expressive round ears, red eyes, yellowish fangs so long they protrude from the lower jaw, a deep fur that looked comfy to touch. She wore no visible boobs, only two lines of discreet nipples hidden under the fluffy hairs.

\- I know you love furry chicks, your laptop is full of that shit. So ? Do you like what you see ?  
\- Why did you wait so long ? He said hardly.

Her ears betrayed her deception. 

\- My powers need a big amount of energy, and transformation is a very high level power, she explained flatly. I had to accumulate many vital energy to do it. That’s why.

His ignorance was awkward to her.

\- Tell me, Mortal, why are you so weak, she asked.  
\- I’m not that weak,  
\- You. Are. Weak. I can rape you this instant if I want it. And maybe you’ll even like it.  
\- So try it, you whore.

So she tried.

She ripped his shirt in one stroke of her claw, leaving bleeding cuts on his torso. She lapped them with gusto, tasting fresh blood as she depend on it. She suddenly stopped to lap, then pulled his pant forcefully, quickly followed by his underwear. He wasn’t soft, nor hard. Aroused but still a bit frightened.  
Without a word, she took his shaft in her long muzzle, deep enough to not even gag on his length. Nursing more than licking, she made him hard in ten seconds flat. Satisfied, she spit his cock and straddled him, engulfing his prick in one swift motion. Ready or not, she didn’t let him the time to savor her warm spade she started bouncing on his lap, more focused on her own pleasure than his. She was going so hard on his hips he winced in pain.   
She had her first orgasm after some minutes of this treatment, he felt her vagina pulse strongly on his shaft, but she didn’t even slow down, only kept going on her rhythm, as her stamina was infinite.   
After something like twenty orgasms – she lost account after the tenth, he didn’t dare to count – she felt him paint her depth in white. She stopped bouncing, finally, 

\- Who allowed you to cum ?   
\- Me.  
\- How pitiful of you. You’ll have to clean your mess.

Joining the speech to act, she got up from his laps and straddled his face. He had little time to admire her dripping very dog-like pussy close-up before she buried his nose inside this plump spade. 

\- Lick.

So he licked. The strong taste of his cum mixed with her sweet juice invaded his tongue. The best taste of this world, he tough. She almost purred as he plunged deep in her folds, searching for more of this divine taste he’ll become addict to.  
After an other orgasm, he didn’t find any of his cum anymore, only her juice.   
She made him stop not long after by rolling on the bed, feeling sore and thirsty after secreting so much liquids.

\- That was nice, he said.  
\- Yes.  
\- Did you turn back in your form soon, or stay like this a little more ?  
\- I don’t know. How do you want me ?  
\- Stay like that, a least for the night.

He embraced her, burying his face into her warm fluffy fur, falling to a nice sleep in mere seconds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will starring a feral mythical creature.
> 
> I’m open to suggestions and ideas. Feel free to send me a message. 
> 
> It’s the very first time I write a story in English. As it’s not my native language, mistakes will be made. Corrections are welcome.

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter will starring anthro and mythical creatures.
> 
> I'm open to suggestions and ideas. Feel free to send me a message.
> 
> It's the very first time I write a story in English. As it's not my native language, mistakes will be made. Corrections are welcome.


End file.
